


Hold my Jacket

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuuri, Boys In Love, Engaged, Fangirls, M/M, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, dominant yuuri, in love Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yuuri doesn't give a shit





	

Title: Hold my Jacket  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice  
Status: Complete  
\-----------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
\------------------  
“Relax, everything will be alright” Viktor calmed Yuuri who’s looking serious and ready, “I’m always at your side, you’re not alone, I believe in you” he encouraged his student.

“I know” Yuuri gave a smile, suddenly some lady fans around them squealed surprising Yuuri.

“Conquer the nationals like you conquered it last year” Viktor turned Yuuri’s attention back to him.

“Of course, besides I want to skate beside you at the Worlds finals” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s palm that touched his face.

“I’ll be expecting that, and I hope you’ll break another of my records?” he challenged.

“Oh… are you challenging me?” Yuuri with a sudden playfulness in his tone.

“What if I am?” Viktor smirked.

“But first I need to win this” Yuuri sighed.

“You know I have a reward if you pass the hundred points” Viktor winked and put his index finger on his lip.

Yuuri gave a toothily grin, “And what would that be?”

“I’ll let you have your way with your no ending stamina” the Russian whispered gaining more attention from the fangirls behind them.

Good thing they conversed in Russian so no one could understand them.

“Oh… looks like it’s your turn~” Viktor noticed.

Yuuri took off his jacket and handed it to Viktor, Minami who was done with his short program.

Revealing his costume to be a modern debonair three piece tuxedo, Viktor had to bite his lip stopping himself from pouncing on Yuuri.

Viktor fixed Yuri’s bowtie and patted clean his $4,000 tux, “You know, you should stop going out when your try to stretch, I hate it when your lips gets chapped” Viktor looked at Yuuri’s lips.

Pulling out his channel lip balm, he applied it yo Yuuri’s lip like last year Minami on the background with the fangirls screamed.

“Davai” Viktor said.

“Spasibo” and Yuuri kissed his thumb that was touching his lip. Poor fangirls some of them fainted.

“From Kyushu Hasetsu Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!” the announcer called and Yuuri glided at the middle of the rink welcoming the audience to his performance.

Giving off his Eros like grin except this one became more boyish and more romantic than a playboy, he gave off a kiss to Viktor’s direction.

“KYAAAAAA!” the ladies behind Viktor squealed, poor Minami fainted.

“This year’s Short program would be Man on a Mission!” said by a familiar commentator.

“That’s new… is this a sequel for his theme love from last year?” Oda asked.

“AS my interview with Katsuki-san and his coach five time world champion Mr. Nikiforov, his theme this year would be unconditional love. His short program ‘man on a mission’ is an agent recuing his damsel and wooing the damsel with his fancy moves which he’s showing right now! WHAT A CLEAN QUAD FLIP!” Morooka stood from his seat.

Yuuri had pulled through his short program without fumbling or having any mistakes he was smiling at Viktor’s direction keeping in with their eye contact.

After he finished he made his hand in to a gun shape and pointed it at Viktor who sent him a flying kiss which made the whole stadium burst in creams and fainting fans.

Yuuri gliding to see Viktor and wait for the score, Yuri gave a boyish smirk and Viktor raised his brow with his own set of smirk like they understand each other.

“So did I impress my damsel?” he playfully joked in Russian.

“Yes you did” and Viktor replied in Japanese, Yuuri kissed Viktor’s gloved hand.

Viktor handed Yuuri his jacket but never worn them, the scores came out, ‘107.45’ it reads, Yuuri gave a playful grin, “Looks like I’m not making you walk tomorrow” he joked in Russian.

“As if, you know you need me tomorrow”

“Well, then I’ll spare you a few rounds” turning back to Japanese.

Getting back to the dressing room, Yuuri and Viktor got bombarded by some media crew for their next move and a hint for Yuuri’s free program, Yuuri who changed his skates to his black designer shoes to match the suit he was warring since they decided to head to a nearby restaurant to get late dinner.

“Pffft… I can't believe the Russian champion is gay” laughed by a man in military uniform, Yuuri seemed to be upset seeing Viktor look down.

Yuuri held his hand and weakly smiled at his coach assuring him.

“I know! I can't believe Katsuki-san agreed to be his coach” one laughed.

“I think Katsuki-san agreed because he gets to be laid” laughed by the first person, Viktor looked upset yet shocked.

“Hold my jacket” Yuri handed Viktor his designer blazer and rolled up his sleeves and pulling off his deer skinned glove putting it on his back pocket, golden ring shining for the cameras to pry.

“Yuuri, the media!” Viktor tried to pull the angry Japanese.

“Listen, Viktor, no one insults you in front of me” then and there Yuuri pulled Viktor to a kiss and left him marching to the military guards.

Punching the first one leaving him with a bloody nose and lip, when one military tried to restrain him he elbowed the man to the face causing the man to tumble and lose consciousness, when the other tried to attack him he had a 360 jump kick hitting the man to the head knocking him out, Viktor was about to jump on to Yuuri to stop him from further damaging the soldiers, when a man whistled.

“Woah, there Lieutenant Katsuki, this is the second time I seen you on your beast mode, what triggered it this time? And I must say, I don’t think it’s the height insult this time right?” another raven haired man with a goatie laughed.

Viktor ran to Yuuri’s side to calm him, “Clean up your shitty piece of disgrace called your dogs, they don’t know how to respect other people, especially their superior” Yuuri clenching his fist ready to kill them.

“Chill, I’ll get them to my office later and strip them with their sergeant ranks, by the way congratulations, me and my wife came with our daughters to watch you, they’re big fans by the way”

“Thank you, and it’s an honor Itami-san, and please meet my fiancée which your shitty piece of dogs insulted” he snarled.

“I must admit you never lost your touch on beating up idiots” he laughed.

“Clean them up, I don’t wanna see them or else any second from now I might pull off their heads” he hissed.

“Calm down will you, Katsuki-san” another man came with glasses.

“Viktor, please meet one of my old comrades from JSDF Yanagida Akira” Viktor offered him a hand shake, removing his own leather gloves for respect.

Cameras flashed on his hand sporting the same golden ring.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a service man?” Viktor elbowed Yuuri.

“You never asked” Yuuri shrugged as calmed down holding Viktor’s hand tightly.

“Oh… you never told your bae that you’re a high ranking official? Also the so called mad dog of our batch?” laughed Itami.

“Viktor meet my stupid friend Itami” Yuuri sighed.

“Nice to meet you” Viktor spoke in perfect Japanese surprising the media.

“Wait you know how to speak Japanese?” the two soldiers asked.

“Why yes, Yuuri’s a great teacher actually” Viktor chuckled making Yuuri blush and look away.

“You know yo have a lot to tell me later” Viktor pressed to his fiancée.

“I owe you a story” he sighed.

“And by the way, you forgot this to your old locker” Itami threw an old used gray paracord bracelet to Yuuri.

“I wonder where this treasure went” shaking his head, “Thanks”

“What’s that?” Viktor looked awed.

“A paracord, this thing saved me a lot of times actually” he laughed at the memories, “Here” Yuuri pulled Viktor’s hand and put’s the old bracelet to his wrist.

“I’ll keep this thank you” Viktor smiled.

“You’re special when a guy that practically keeps something precious gives it to you” advised by Akira, “You might wanna keep this, Nikiforov-san” he laughed handing an old picture of Yuuri to him.

“You still kept that?!” Yuuri burst horrified looking at his old angry self clad with full military uniform complete with combat rig.

“I’ll be putting this angry daddy on my wallet” Viktor laughed in Russian and making Yuuri groaned.

“You know what guys, let’s save the pleasantries for the next days, I’m tired right now. Viktor lets go…” pulling Viktor and bringing along his bag ignoring the media flashing them cameras and listening to their conversation.

Later after they got back to their hotel, both laid naked on their shared bed, Viktor’s arms crossed and putting his weight on Yuuri’s chest listening to TV where Yuuri’s little rage came to the news.

“Hmm… why didn’t you tell me you were a service man?” Viktor asked.

“I think there’s no need, I mean it wasn’t even important…” Viktor climb on top of Yuuri and gave him an open mouth kiss.

“I find you hotter in uniform” Viktor snickered.

“Really now… I think my old dog tag would suit you, but I think you prefer more pricy accessories” Yuuri thought.

“I would love to keep your tag, and I would love to see you in your uniform too~” and they had another full round after that.

Bonus:

Both slept in a little late for practice since they had a tiring night, both phones had been turned off.

Little did they know the tag #AngryJapaneseDaddy became a trend and so as the confirmation of their engagement.

Phichit on the other hand contacted Chris and the others for a party that they’ll prepare for the couple.

~END~


End file.
